


Brat

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Don't Have to Know Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, G-rated Kink, Rare Pairing, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmeralda gives Belle a good spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

".....And so my mother gave me a good spanking, saying that you better not scare her like that again." Belle said with a laugh.

Esmeralda said, "So you have been a naughty girl. Hard to imagine."

"All right, that's the end of my embarrassing childhood stories. What about yours?"

"Hey, no pushing me," Esmeralda said, playfully patting her. She didn't expect that Belle's face turned red, and when she tried to apologize, Belle stuttered, "Do it again?"

"Like this?" Esmeralda said, and patted Belle lightly on the same place.

"Harder, please."

Esmeralda thought for awhile and looked at the quiet path well hidden by the trees they were in, and then said, "Well, I can't give you a good swing like this. Perhaps I can sit on the stone, and you can bent over my knees."

"Do it," Belle said, sounding suspiciously enthusiastic. Esmeralda sat on the stone and Belle climbed over hers.

"All right. Tell me to stop if I hit you too hard." Esmeralda tentatively hit on the meat of Belle, and Belle squirmed, muttering, "Harder please." So Esmeralda obeyed.

She experimented with the rhythm, with the strength, deliberately hastening the speed, pausing, then just hit her when Belle begged. She loved the sensation, with just a piece of clothes between her hand and Belle's flesh, and the way Belle squirmed, raising the waist in participation of the next hit, the sounds she made, and the way she just asked for more.

Finally Esmeralda stopped and helped Belle to a sitting position. From Belle's expression, Esmeralda knew that she would feel it the whole day. She felt a hint of pride and possession.

"Thank you," Belle said, still blushing.

"Next time, just ask." Esmeralda winked.


End file.
